


Treats

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-War, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Harry and Draco take Teddy out Trick or Treating





	Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I used Halloween as an excuse to write drarry fluff, sue me!

“Come _on_ cousin Draco!” Teddy whined. “You’re taking _forever!_ ”

“Perfection has no time limit!”

“What does that even _mean!_ ”

“It means, stop whining, and let me work!”

“He’s such a drama queen,” Harry said, doing some last minute touches on Teddy’s costume. The little boy had decided to dress up as a werewolf, and Harry thought the five-year-old looked adorable. Harry, himself, was dressed up as a muggle version of a wizard, pointy hat and all, because Teddy wanted to match, but said that they couldn’t all go as the same thing because “that’s repetitive Uncle Harry,”.

“Am not!” Draco shouted back from down the hall.

“Is too!” both Teddy and Harry yelled back.

“How much longer?” Teddy whined, “all the good candy will be gone at this rate!”

Harry laughed. “Don’t they usually save the best for last?”

“I don’t want to find out,”

Harry laughed even harder, ruffling the boy's currently sandy brown hair, instead of its usual blue hue. “Let me go check on your cousin, how about you go find your trick or treating bag,”

“Okay, Uncle Harry!”

They went their separate ways, Harry heading down the hall, towards Draco’s bedroom. Things were hard after the war ended, that was a given. Harry had testified, clearing the Malfoy’s of all charges, and that had been the last he’d seen of Draco. Neither of them had gone back to finish their seventh year at Hogwarts. Instead, Draco went and threw himself into his career, joining the healers program and never looking back. Harry, on the other hand…hadn’t been so ambitious to start anew. He’d stayed with the Weasley’s for a while, and then moved into Grimmauld Place after that, where he’s been doing renovations since then. He’s worked different jobs here and there, working in both wizarding and muggle shops, going on excursions with Luna, helping Neville study plants, little things to keep him busy. He’d given up on being an auror long ago, and he had enough money to not need to work for a steady income, but he found that he liked doing little odd jobs for friends.

He’d tried playing Quidditch professionally for a season, but found he didn’t quite enjoy it the same way as he had as a kid at Hogwarts. Now, he mostly spends his time helping out Ron and George at the joke shop. That, and helping raise Teddy of course.

Now that is an entirely different story in itself.

When Harry had been told he’d be the Godfather to Remus and Tonk’s child, he’d been over the moon, and honored to have been awarded the title. But then the war raged on, lives were lost, and Harry was left broken and scared. Teddy lives with his Grandmother Andromeda, who takes great care of him, and Harry wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. After the war, he just hadn’t been ready to raise a kid. Of course he’d go and visit him as much as he could, form a bond with him, but it just became too hard, and he needed to go figure some things out for himself before he could take on such a responsibility.

It took a long time, but finally, after moving on, after finding a support network of friends and family, after grieving and being able to reconnect with himself, after finding a new place to call home, he felt ready.

He’d gone to visit Teddy about two years later, and was ready to finally commit to trying to be a part of his Godson’s life. He felt like a whole new person, and he was excited to explore a whole new part of his life. When he’d gotten there, Andromeda had met him at the door, and when he walked into the sitting room, there on the floor with the blue haired boy was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Of course he was there, why wouldn’t he have been?

Teddy looked up, and of course immediately recognized who it was, and was up and jumping into Harry’s arms in no less than five seconds flat. Draco had been confused, as he had a right to be, but then Teddy said, “cousin Draco, have you met Uncle Harry?” and then that was it. After they’d put Teddy to bed that night, they’d agreed to put whatever issues they had aside to raise this kid in a better environment than they ever got the chance to grow up in.

And for whatever reason, they made a pretty great team. At first, it was hard. They’d alternate weekends and share the holiday’s. That lasted for about three months. If Teddy was with Draco, he wanted to talk about all the things he did with Uncle Harry, and if he was with Harry, he talked about all the things he did with cousin Draco. And then one day he just asked, “Why don’t we all hang out together?” Harry had been caught off guard. When he asked why he’d want to do that, the little boy had responded with “well, we’re all family, aren’t we?”

That following weekend, Harry and Draco took Teddy to the park together, and it was yet another start at something new.

Draco had moved away from home as soon as the war was over. He’d gotten his own apartment, and that was where he and Teddy spent most of their time if they weren’t out or with family. Now, Harry found himself spending most of his time there as well. Teddy liked going to Grimmauld’s place, taking to all the portraits, and going through old photo albums of his parents. But there was something about being over at Draco’s place that made it seem more…domestic? It was calming and it…well, it felt like home.

Of course Harry would never admit to that, but it didn’t make it any less true.

Draco’s apartment wasn’t anything huge; there’s a sitting room, a kitchen, one master bedroom, and two spare bedrooms, one of them changed of course to be Teddy’s room for when he spends the night, another thing Harry has found himself doing more and more as well. The first time it happened, they’d all fallen asleep together on the couch watching a kids movie. He’d woken up, and together, the three of them made breakfast and then went out later that day.

The second time however had been different. Harry and Draco had put Teddy to bed, but the night was still early, so the two grown-ups had decided to have a drink and watch tv. Harry wasn’t sure if he considered him and Draco friends, but they were on a first name basis, which had to account for something, right? They were able to have easy conversations without getting into heated arguments. Sometimes they talked about the war, sometimes they talked about the old days at Hogwarts. Mostly though, Draco would go on and on about his crazy patients at St. Mungo’s, and Harry would talk about all of George’s latest toys at the joke shop. They had a good thing going, and before long, Harry had passed out on Draco’s couch. He’d woken, only to find himself wrapped up in a warm blanket, with Draco sound asleep on the other side of the couch, tucked in as well.

He still doesn’t have any proof, but he’s sure Teddy was behind it.

The next time they took Teddy overnight, Draco had offered Harry the other bedroom, and he’d taken him up on it. Since then, they’ve repainted the room, and it makes Harry feel less…left out.

He now walks past his room, continuing down to the end of the hall, where he knocks on a closed bedroom door. “Come on, Malfoy, we haven’t gotten all night!”

“Almost done!” Draco sing songs as he does his last minute touches.

Harry sighs, leaning up against the door, listening as he hears Teddy’s footsteps run around the house. “Anytime now, Draco,”

“Coming!” and then the door swings open, knocking Harry off balance.

“Well, it’s about time you-“ Harry pauses, turning around and finally seeing Draco for the first time. Teddy wanted the three of them to match, so Draco is dressed up as a vampire, which shouldn’t have come off as a surprise.

Except that he looked hot as hell in his tight black jeans and crisp white button up shirt. His white blonde hair was slicked back even more than usual, if _that_ was even possible, and his pale skin just made the costume just that much better. He even used a charm to give himself fangs, a drop of blood running down his chin for effect, and he’d painted his nails a sleek black color. He wore a black jack, and Harry thought he looked absolutely stunning.

“I’d hoped…I mean…at least your…”

“Can we go now?” Teddy shouted from somewhere in the house.

Draco leaned back against the doorframe, smirking. “As soon as your uncle Harry is done drooling over me,” he said, but not loud enough for the kid to actually hear him.  
Harry started blushing madly. To say he didn’t have a crush on Draco would be a lie. He had it bad for the bloke. He’d broken things off with Ginny a long time ago, and he knew deep down that their rivalry went deeper than just a feud between their respective houses. Harry never pushed for anything though, he figured if he got to spend time with the Slytherin at all, that was good enough for him.

“I am _not_ drooling,” Harry muttered, turning around to wipe his face just in case as he made his way back towards the sitting room.

A laughing Draco followed behind him. “Sure, Potter. And I’m a saint.”

 

\---

 

“Trick or treat!” Teddy yelled, alongside a group of other kids. Harry and Draco had developed a master plan. They’d take Teddy around Draco and Harry’s neighborhood, before apparating over to where all the Draco’s parents neighborhood, where they’d get the best candy. They figured after they check Teddy’s candy, let him have a few pieces, and then send him off to bed, they’ll get their pick in what candy they want to eat.  
“Isn’t that stealing?” Harry had asked.

Draco snorted. “Hey, we are taking him out, and it’s not like we’re getting paid for it. A few peanut butter cups wouldn’t hurt. He won’t even notice they're gone!”

Harry had to admit, he liked the way the Slytherin thought.

They watched Teddy go house to house, staying a close distance behind him, just talking to one another as they made their way down the street. They laughed and shared more stories together, making sure Teddy never got too far ahead of them.

“So, what’s up with you?” Draco asked, suddenly changing subjects. “Famous Golden Boy and you’re still single?”

Harry laughed. “Subtlety is not your best strong suit, is it?”

Draco shrugged. “Not when it comes to Gryffindors, no. So, what’s up?”

Harry shrugged. “Just not looking I guess. I mean, sure, I could go out and find someone, but they’d probably only want me for my fame anyways,”

Draco snorted. “Yes, because that’s all anyone cares about,”

Harry gave him a side look. “So, what about you? What’s your story?”  
Draco shrugged. “Same I guess. I wasn’t about to be forced into an unwanted marriage, especially after the war, so I moved out. I haven’t been looking, but it’s not like anyone’s looking for me either,” he said, giving Harry a weird look, before adding, “But I have Teddy, and he’s the most important thing in my life right now,”

Harry nodded, smiling a bit at that. “Yes, I can agree to that,”

“He’s…something else you know? A lot of what I do, I do it for him,”

“I know exactly what you mean,”

Draco sighed. “Maybe if…”

“If?”

Draco shook his head. “Never mind, it’s not important.”

“Anything you have to say is important, at least to me anyways,”

Draco gave Harry that same weird look, before smiling. “I was just going to say that…maybe if I could find someone who was…okay with all this. Like, with me, being who I am and where I came from, and with Teddy, knowing that he’s here to stay…I don’t know. I’m kind of big on family, it’s kind of a lot to expect someone to be onboard with from the start.”

Harry nodded. “I think that’s why me and Ginny didn’t work out, you know? It just wasn’t right for us. We had no intentions on doing anything serious, we sure as hell weren’t getting married anytime soon, I was a mess after the war, and then of course there’s Teddy.” Harry paused for a bit. “Yeah, it’s a lot. But Teddy has us, right?” Harry said. “We’re enough for him,”

Draco had this kind of gleam in his eyes. “Yeah. I think we are,”

 

\---

 

“And I want the chocolate cluster,” Teddy said, gathering his pile on the floor.

“Then I get the cookie crunchers and the moon pies,” Draco said, grabbing his own stash.

“Hey, wait, then I’m stuck with all the coconut crisps!” Harry whined.

“Oh you big baby!” Draco teased. “Here, I’ll trade you my berry pops.”

The three of them sat spread out in front of the fireplace, trading candies and making bribes, as Draco and Harry sorted through all of the candy. It took a bit of work, but finally, everyone was satisfied with what they had.

“Okay, you can have three pieces, and then it’s off to bed,”

“But, Uncle Harry!” Teddy whined.

“Yeah, Uncle Harry, let the kid live a little!” Draco said. “You can five pieces, and I’ll let you have one tomorrow after breakfast,”

Teddy looked between the two men skeptically.

Harry sighed. “Alright, alright, but you’ll brush your teeth afterwards, and you’ll leave half of your stash here. I’m not sending you back to your grandmother in a sugar induced coma,”

“Deal!” Teddy said, hugging both Harry and Draco, before running off with his stash of candy.

Draco shook his head. “That kid has got to get his sweet tooth from me,”

“Yeah, no one loves chocolate as much as you do,” Harry agreed.

Draco laughed, unwrapping a chocolate and popping it into his mouth. “Hmm, but they’re so good,” he said.

Harry laughed, grabbing one himself from out of his pile and popping it into his mouth. “Hmm, yeah, I’d have to agree.”

Draco nodded, reaching to grab another one out of his pile. “Oh, try this one,” he said, handing an unwrapped chocolate to Harry.

Harry turned his head towards Draco, and opened his mouth. They were sitting side by side, shoulders touching, as Draco leaned over, popping the chocolate into Harry’s mouth.

“Hmm, that one is good,” Harry said, staring into Draco’s eyes.

Draco bit his bottom lip. “Yeah?”

Harry nodded licking his lips.

Draco blushed. “I want to taste,”

Harry smiled, leaning in towards Draco. Draco did the same, until their lips were just barely touching. Right when they were about to kiss, Harry turned his head, reaching over and grabbing a chocolate out from Draco’s pile. He held his hand up, offering it to him. “Here,”

Draco groaned, pulling back, blushing madly now. “You’re such a tease, Potter,”  
“Am I?” Harry asked, unwrapping the chocolate, and placing it between his teeth. He leaned forward again, staring into Draco’s eyes once more.

Draco seemed hesitant, but then he began to lean forward as well. Before he could rethink his decision, he closed his eyes, leaning in and taking a bite of the chocolate. Their lips grazed one another, and both moaned at the tingly sensation it left on their lips.

“It is good,” Draco said, licking his own lips now.

The two were still very close together, foreheads touching. Harry smiled. “Draco?”  
“Hmm?”

“I’m going to kiss you now,”

Draco smirked, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. “About damn time,” and then their lips were locked together in a sweet, chocolatey kiss. Draco moaned, swiping his tongue across Harry’s lips for more access. Harry moaned into the kiss, letting Draco in to explore. Draco began to slowly fall backwards onto the carpet, Harry following suit, until he was laying on top of the Slytherin. Hands were everywhere, caressing either their backs, or entangled in messy hair. Draco felt pure bliss, his senses narrowing down to just Harry and chocolate. Harry felt intoxicated as well, only able to focus on one thing; Draco.

When the two pulled apart, gasping for air, Draco smiled. “So, The Golden Boy isn’t so single, after all,”

Harry laughed. “What are you implying?”

Draco sighed, bringing Harry down for another kiss. “Stay with me,”

“Is that a question?” Harry teased.

“No, and I’m not giving you a choice,” Draco clarified. “I’ve waited for you since that first day in Madam Wilkins Robe Shop, and I’m sure as hell am not letting you go now.”

Harry smiled, nipping at Draco’s chin. “So I’m stick with you?”

“And Teddy,” Draco replied with a smirk. “Is that a problem?”

Harry laughed, stealing another kiss. “Not at all,”

 

\---

 

Teddy woke up the next morning to find both his cousin Draco and Uncle Harry cuddled up together on the couch, a pile of crumpled up chocolate wrappers sprawled out everywhere. He didn’t think much of it though, as he grabbed the blanket off of the end of the couch and draped it over the two boyfriend’s snuggling on the couch together. He tucked them in under it, and then placed a kiss on both of their foreheads.

Later on at breakfast, when Teddy asked if they were dating, or in Teddy’s words, “are you guys going to kiss now?”, Harry and Draco both turned towards each other and laughed. “Yeah, I guess we are,” Draco said, and then he kissed him.

Harry sighed into it, wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck. Teddy giggled, causing them to pull back. “I told you, you liked him!” Teddy said towards his cousin Draco.

“Shh! It was supposed to be a secret!” Draco said, feigning surprise.

Teddy’s eyes grew wide, as he covered his mouth with his hand. “Oops,”

Harry laughed. “Don’t worry,” he said, ruffling Teddy’s hair, before giving Draco a peck on the cheek. “I like him too,”

 

\---

 

Later on that day, after dropping Teddy back home safely with Andromeda, Draco turned towards Harry. “So, what do you want to do now?”

Harry shrugged. “Go home, I guess,”

Draco looked a bit disappointed, but nodded in understanding. “Yeah, okay. Sounds good.”

Harry smiled, grabbing Draco’s hand and apparating them back inside of Draco’s apartment. He looked around confused for a second, frowning at the Gryffindor. “But, I thought you said—”

Harry silenced him with a kiss. “Anywhere with you is home,” he said.

Draco smiled, kissing Harry soundly, before pulling back with a more mischievous glint in his eyes. “Does that mean you’re spending the night?”

Harry’s heart began to race. “Don’t I always?”

Draco nuzzled their noses together. “No more sleeping on the couch,”

Harry laughed. “The spare bedroom then?”

Draco shook his head, peppering kisses along Harry’s face and down his neck. “I think it’s about time you spent the night in _my_ bedroom,”

Harry’s breathing became heavy. “Yeah?”

Draco smirked, pulling Harry in for another kiss. “I’ve still got some uneaten chocolate,”

Harry sighed into Draco’s kisses. “I’m sure we can find some use for it,”

Draco laughed, pulling Harry with him as they made their way towards his bedroom.

“Happy Halloween to me,” Draco said.

Harry laughed. “Halloween was yesterday,”

“Hmm, then I guess it’s time to unwrap my first Christmas present.”

Harry snorted. “Merlin, you’re awful,”

Draco smiled, and it made Harry’s heart melt. “I know,”


End file.
